The Sasori Initiative
{|cel The Sasori Initiative is an alliance that was founded on October 12, 2008 between a close group of friends. It is a white alliance loosely based off of the Scorpio Zodiac. TSI's main focus is the relationship between its members and fostering friendship and brotherhood. Because of this, they remain an alliance of under 100 members, which is where they desire to be. Constitution Preamble “All great things are simple, and many can be expressed in a single word: freedom; justice; honor; duty; mercy; hope.” Article I - Ideals The Sasori Initiative does not believe in Reparations, Eternal ZI or Permanent ZI as a form of punishment. We believe in the freedom of speech for all members and the duty of assisting our fellow citizens through any and all means possible. We, the members of the Sasori Initiative, are committed to the upholding of these ideals. Article II - Chonin All nations are free to apply to The Sasori Initiative, but must uphold the ideals to be accepted. To become a citizen of the Sasori Initiative, the applicant must change his or her or her Alliance Affiliation (AA) to “The Sasori Initiative”. The applicant must not be a member of any other alliance, nor have any outstanding debts (financial, tech or otherwise) or ongoing offensive conflicts with other alliances. The Imperial Office reserves the right to deny any entries on any cause. Applicants may be required to submit to a written examination for the purposes of assessing their understanding of the Initiative's constitution and laws as the discretion of the Imperial Office. Rights of the Chonin All citizens will be afforded the protection of the Initiative as long as they uphold the Initiative's Ideals. All citizens shall be afforded the right to leave the Initiative without fear of reprisal once they have settled any outstanding financial or tech debts with the Initiative. It is left to the discretion of the Imperial Office as to whether or not said nation has debts to settle. All citizens shall be afforded the right of free speech both in public and in private and the ability to question the leaders of the Initiative about information. Obligations of the Chonin All citizens are expected to fight in defense of the Initiative should it be attacked. It is expected that citizens of the Initiative will follow the directives of the Imperial Office and the Ministers and, in the event that they disagree, handle their dispute in a respectable and responsible manner. Citizens are highly encouraged to participate in the inner workings of the alliance including general elections and the discussion of new legislation and amendments as well as new ideas for the Initiative. Removal of a Citizen In the event that a citizen violates the ideals of the Sasori Initiative, commits acts of espionage against the Initiative or continually defies the directives of the Imperial Office or the Ministers that citizen will be expelled from the Initiative and denied the protections this document provides. Should the former citizen continue to attempt to shelter under the Initiative’s AA they shall be declared a Ghost and shall be treated as a hostile target. Article III - The Imperial Office The Daimyo or Kougou is the single leader and the Ruler of The Sasori Initiative. It is his or her responsibility to conduct the day to day affairs of the Alliance including overseeing defense, recruitment, aid programs and the operation of the government. The Daimyo or Kougou shall serve until they wish to step down from the post or are removed from the post in the process stated below. Powers of the Imperial Office The Daimyo or Kougou is granted the authority to appoint members to lead the Gaikou Daijin (Minster of Diplomacy), Eichi Daijin (Minister of Wisdom), Kyouko Daijin (Minister of Stability) and Ikioi Daijin (Minister of Life). The Daimyo or Kougou has the power to delegate responsibilities to the appropriate Daijins/ Ministers and to dismiss a Daijin/Minister if they are not performing in a satisfactory manner. It is solely within the Daimyo’s or Kougou’s purview to determine if a Daijin has failed to perform up to the expected standards. The Daimyo or Kougou is empowered to override the decision of a Daijin at any time and, should the need exist in their opinion, assume partial or full responsibility of that Ministry. The Daimyo or Kougou press has the authority to veto proposed amendments to the Constitution. The Imperial Office, with the assent of the Office of the Shogun and the Office of the Gaikou Daijin, may issue a declaration of war against a foreign power and/or extend that foreign power terms of peace. The specifics of any terms or conditions in these declarations are left to the sole authority of the Imperial Office. Resignation or Removal The Daimyo or Kougou may resign from his or her position at any time for any reason as they see fit. At the time of resignation, the Minarai (See article IV) will take the position of Daimyo or Kougou. This will be done after a one-month minimum training period of the Minarai, or immediately in the event of an emergency. If the Daimyo or Kougou resigns, and the Minarai position is empty, then an election will be held for seventy-two (72) hours or until sixty percent (60%) of the alliance membership has voted, whichever is sooner. The candidate with the most votes once the Election is closed will be appointed to the position of Daimyo or Kougou. If it is felt that there is a pressing need, the Daimyo or Kougou may be removed in the case of inactivity, or acting negatively in the interests of the Initiative. To do so, the Daijins must come to a unanimous vote to remove the Daimyo or Kougou. At this point, the decision will be turned over to the membership of the initiative, and a 96-hour voting period must be held. The vote will be open until 75% vote in favor to remove is reached, or the 96-hour period is over, whichever is later. A 75% majority is necessary to end the removal process. If a 75% majority is reached, the Minarai will take the position of Daimyo or Kougou as soon as the vote is completed. If there is no Minarai, then a membership vote will be held, as outlined above. Article IV - The Minarai The Minarai is the Heir to the throne, and a training position for the future Daimyo or Kougou. The current Daimyo or Kougou will appoint a Minarai when they have made the decision to pass on the title, and step down. The Minarai will retain his or her position for at least a month before he or she is able to take the position of Daimyo or Kougou. During this month long period, the Daimyo or Kougou will provide training to the Minarai, such as introducing him or her to allies, getting him or her acquainted with all sections of the forums, and familiarizing him or her with the responsibilities of the leadership role. The Minarai may resign his post at any time. Article V - The Ministers Daijins are appointed and dismissed solely by the Imperial Office unless otherwise noted. The Daijins are empowered to act within their job duties. The Current Daijins are: Shogun While the Imperial Office retains the title of Commander-in-Chief of TSI, the military arm of the Initiative is overseen by the Shogun who serves as the Chief of Staff. The Shogun is charged with the handling of any and all matters directly pertaining to the defense of the Initiative. This is including, but not limited to, military attacks on citizens by enemies foreign and domestic, counter-espionage actions in defense of the Initiative and its operational security, broadcasting of alliance-wide messages, oversight of any and all attacks launched by citizens of the Initiative and the organization of the military including the induction, promotion and demotion of soldiers. The Shogun is free to appoint a Deputy to perform any responsibilities he or she feels necessary. The Gaikou Daijin The Gaikou Daijin is charged with the oversight of all ambassadorial staff and activities within the Initiative including any and all members assigned as diplomats to other alliances. In the event of work on a treaty with another alliance the Gaikou Daijin is empowered to take charge of any negotiations being conducted by a diplomat for the purpose of coordinating more closely with the Imperial Office. The Gaikou Daijin is free to appoint a Deputy to perform any responsibilities he or she feels necessary. The Eichi Daijin The Eichi Daijin exists as an overseer of the internal functioning of the alliance, and a source of information and reference materials for the Initiative as a whole. The Eichi Daijin is charged with the oversight of the Kyouko Daijin and the Ikioi Daijin, and the production and maintenance of any guides or informational resources. The Eichi Daijin should also serve as a resource-in-person both on IRC and the forums for the purposes of answering questions posed by the citizenry. The Eichi Daijin is free to appoint a Deputy to perform any responsibilities he or she feels necessary. The Kyouko Daijin The Kyouko Daijin, overseen by the Eichi Daijin, is responsible for the development of nations in the forms of aid, tech, trades, and other monetary issues. The Kyouko Daijin is charged with assisting citizens in establishing stable trade circles for the purposes of ensuring growth and development for their nations as well as the arming of said nations with nuclear weapons through the acquisition of uranium trades. The Kyouko Daijin is also charged with the establishment of tech deals for citizens of the Initiative (one-by-one and three-by-three deals), the development and implementation of aid programs to assist chonin of the Initiative in the growth of their nations, and the handling of any and all settling of debts owed on the part of the Initiative to another alliance. The Kyouko Daijin is free to appoint a Deputy to perform any responsibilities he or she feels necessary. The Ikioi Daijin Operated by the Ikioi Daijin and overseen by the Eichi Daijin, this Ministry is tasked with the writing and distribution of recruitment messages in an effort to bring new citizens to the Initiative. The Ikioi Daijin is specifically empowered to form a recruitment staff from within the ranks of the alliance for the purposes of increasing the distribution of messages and shall, upon request, verify the referral of any and all new recruits to the alliance to the Imperial Office. The Ikioi Daijin is free to appoint a Deputy to perform any responsibilities he or she feels necessary. The Powers of the Daijins Regarding Bills and Treaties The Gaikou Daijin and the Shogun are each given one (1) vote for the purpose of approving or denying treaties with foreign powers. The Imperial Office shall hold the power of two (2) votes. There must be a majority for the treaty to pass. The Eichi Daijin and the closest Ministry affected by the proposed bill are each given one (1) vote for the purpose of approving or denying new bills governing the conduct of the Initiative. The Imperial Office shall hold the power of two (2) votes. The Imperial Office will determine which Ministry is most closely affected, and will allow that Daijin to vote on the bill. There must be a majority for the bill to come into effect. Article VI - Mergers and Dissolution It is understood that, from time to time, alliances can join together to join larger organizations or can become defunct due to reduced membership, internal inactivity or other factors. As the Sasori Initiative is an alliance founded on the principle of choice for the common member, it is understood that such drastic actions must take place only at the behest of the popular sentiment. In order for the Initiative to 1) merge into or accept the merger of another alliance or 2) officially dissolve and retire the name and flag of the alliance a vote of the general membership must take place. Should 2/3 of the general membership vote in favor, the Daijins of the alliance vote in favor and the Imperial Office give its assent, the merger or dissolution shall take place immediately. Article VII - Amendments It is recognized that as the political environment changes and the Initiative grows, amendments to this Constitution may be needed. Amendments may be drafted, posted and discussed by any member or group of members in the alliance in the private sections of the forum. A vote on the amendment may be called by the author(s) at any time and will last for seventy-two (72) hours. A vote of two-thirds (2/3) in favor is needed for the amendment to be passed to the Imperial Office for final approval. Should the Imperial Office give final approval to the amendment, it shall be immediately incorporated into the Constitution. Active Treaties The Sasori Initiative is signatory to the following treaties: * Signatory of The 'I married Miss Right, I just didn't know her first name was Always' MDoAP * Signatory of The Sashimi Pact Inactive Treaties The Sasori Initiative has, in the past, been a signatory of the following treaties: * The Mokushiroku-Sasori Pact * The Mokushiroku-Sasori Accords * The NO BS Pact * The Code of the Warrior Pact * Nordreich - Sasori Initiative Friendship Pact '' (Expired) * Signatory of The Divine Sting Accords'' Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:The Sasori Initiative Category:Defunct alliances